This Love
by Smurf2005
Summary: Ichigo is now in high school, but she isn't with Masaya. He's in America. Instead, she ends up dating Ryou and he confesses to her. Will she accept his love?


A/N: I know I said my Christmas story was my last story of the year, but there is a reason why I am posting another one. I received a pm asking me if I would like to join a Tokyo Mew Mew competition. And it has to be Ryou and Ichigo. We all know that is THE BEST COUPLE EVER! Since I couldn't use any of my stories I had posted previously, I wrote a new one. If you read this story, please DO NOT REVIEW! I don't know when you can review. Probably after the new year. The deadline is Sunday, so... yeah. I hope you enjoy my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tokyo Mew Mew. _Ikumi and Yoshida do. If I did, Ichigo and Ryou would be together, and it would probably be rated M. XD

* * *

This Love

"I'm sorry, but I am going to decline," I said, turning down the seventh boy of the day.

I sighed as I walked to my locker. I had been asked out by seven boys that day, but I don't know how many people had asked me since school started. I was starting my second year in high school, and I was newly single. Masaya had moved to America to further his education, and I stayed in Japan. I didn't want to go so far away from home. When I spent four months in England, that was hard on me. I was getting home sick. I still worked at Cafe Mew Mew with everybody. We had such strong bonds after all we had been through. I took off my school shoes and put my street shoes on. As I walked out the door, I heard some of the girls whispering. I knew they didn't like me because all the boys wanted to be with me. But, I wasn't interested in them. There was only one I would ever considering going out with. But, he hasn't shown interest. Part of me was wondering if he was waiting until I got over Masaya. But, it had been six months since Masaya and I had broken up. I was over it. I don't think he knows. In a way, I guess I had always loved him. Ryou Shirogane was the man that I was in love with at the moment. I thought about telling him, but how could I tell him? I didn't even know where to start.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that I had arrived in front of the cafe. I walked inside and headed to the locker room to change. The girls were already in there and they were chatting about what they were going to do on their day off as we changed. Mint had ballet practice, Zakuro had another shoot, Pudding was going to do some tricks at the park, and Lettuce and Berry were going on a double date with Tasuku and Lettuce's boyfriend. It seemed like I was the only one who didn't have plans. Every once in awhile, we would all go out and hang out, and Berry and Tasuku would disappear.

I got dressed and left the room before anyone asked me what was I doing. Every time they asked, I said I had nothing planned, and it was the truth. They always felt bad for me. It had been like that since Masaya and I split. Nobody seemed to believe me that I was over him. I was passing the kitchen when a voice spoke to me.

"Good afternoon, Ichigo," Keiichiro said.

"Oh! Good afternoon, Keiichiro-san! How are you today?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just designing a cake," he said. "Would you like to see it?"

As I walked toward him, I looked around.

"Where's Ryou?" I asked.

"Oh, he went out to run a few errands. He will be back soon," Keiichiro said, smiling.

I bent over and looked at the design.

"That looks awesome! Is it for the Cafe?" I asked.

"No actually. It's for your birthday."

"My birthday?" I asked. "But, it's not for a couple weeks."

"Yes, I know, but I like to get things in order before the big day," he said, smiling.

I thanked him and went out into the cafe.

"Hey, Ichigo, your birthday is coming up, right?" Berry asked.

"Yeah. It's in two weeks. I'm going to be sixteen," I said, smiling.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Mint asked.

"I don't need anything. Having friends like you is the best gift anyone could give me," I said, wiping a table.

"I'm still going to get you something," Mint said.

We were talking and joking around and didn't notice Ryou walk in.

"Hey! Aren't you all supposed to be working?" he asked.

We all turned to look at him and after a few seconds we apologized and continued to clean up. As soon as the shop opened, we were busy. Couples kept coming in, even Lettuces boyfriend showed up to visit. I watched the couples from the counter. They all looked so happy. My eyes drifted over the cafe and they landed on Ryou. He was standing over by the entrance to the kitchen, watching us work. He didn't seem to notice that I was watching him. I watched him for several moments before he looked over at me. My heart jumped and I looked away quickly. I glanced back over and saw him walking over to me. Oh crap, he was going to reprimand me for spacing out.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

I was a little startled. I was half expecting him to start yelling at me.

"Um, what do you mean, Ryou?"

"Well, it looked like you wanted to talk to me," he said. "You were looking right at me."

"Oh! I wasn't looking at you," I said. " I thought I saw a cobweb. But, I guess it was my mistake."

I turned away from him to hide the fact I was blushing.

"So, um, what are you doing on your day off?" he asked, trying to be casual.

"Nothing. I'll probably stay home and do my homework."

"Oh. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something," Ryou said, still trying to be casual.

I looked up at him, shocked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked him.

"Well, I guess you call it that. So what do you say?"

"Sure, why not. It will get me out of the house at least," I said.

"Awesome, I will pick you up at noon, then," he said.

He smiled at me and walked back to the kitchen. As soon as he disappeared, the girls converged on me.

"We saw you talking to Ryou. Are you going on a date with him?" Mint asked, smirking.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a date," I said.

"That's not true! I heard him say it was a date!" Pudding said.

"So you are finally going on a date? Good for you," Tasuku said.

At that moment Ryou came out of the kitchen.

"Why are you all standing around? We have costumers to take care of!"

"Humph. You're such a kill joy, Ryou!" Mint said.

The others went off and left me standing at the register. I smiled slightly. I really was lucky to have friends like them. After that, we didn't get a chance to talk until after work.

"I am so glad we have the day off tomorrow," Pudding said.

I didn't say anything. I was thinking about the date I was going on. I was finally going on a date with Ryou. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize Mint was standing behind me saying my name.

"Ichigo!" she yelled.

"Huh? What? Did you say something, Mint?" I asked.

She sighed and shook her head.

"You and I are going shopping."

"Why? The clothes I have are just fine," I said.

"Ichigo, you haven't been on a date since you and Masaya split." Mint said. "We are going shopping."

In the end, everybody ended up going shopping with me, minus Tasuku. He didn't want to go. We shopped for a few hours before we all agreed on a pink skirt, a light pink shirt and a pair of black shoes.

As I walked home alone that night, I wondered what Ryou and I were going to do. I was so happy that I was getting a chance to be with Ryou. I was hoping that it went good and he would become my boyfriend, that way, the boys at school would stop asking me out.

The next morning dawned bright. I was surprised that I had slept at all. I was so excited that I couldn't sleep. I got dressed and went downstairs to breakfast. As I sat down, my father looked over at me.

"Is that a new outfit?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes. I'm going on a date," I said.

"A date? With who?"

"Um, Ryou Shirogane...." I trailed away.

"Isn't that the punk that runs that cafe you work at?"

I nodded my head yes. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at me.

"I think he is too old for you," he finally said.

"Dad," I said, "it has been six months since Masaya and I split. It's time for me to move on. I want to go out with Ryou. I like him alot."

He sighed as he stood. He gave my mom a kiss, ruffled my hair and he left for work. My mom sat down and looked over at me.

"I am glad that you are moving on. And that young man is awfully cute," she said, smiling.

After I helped her clean up I went upstairs to do my homework. Every few minutes, I was looking out my window to see if Ryou was there yet. By the time noon came around, I only had three math problems done. I looked out my window and I saw the top of Ryou's head. I knocked over my chair and fell over in my haste to get downstairs. I was getting up as the doorbell rang. I heard my mom talking to Ryou as I climbed down the stairs. I stopped and glanced around the corner at him. He saw me and smiled.

"Why so shy, Ichigo?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and walked over to him. He reached out and ruffled my hair. I glanced up at him and felt my face turn red. He was looking at me with his blue eyes.

"Must you treat me like a little kid, Ryou?" I asked, not looking at him.

I heard him chuckle and he took my hand and after saying bye to my mom we went outside. He hadn't let go of my hand, and I didn't mind. His hand was so warm and comforting.

"So, where do you want to go?" he asked me.

"How about the movies," I suggested.

"That sounds good. We can stop and have lunch first."

After a quick lunch, we went to the theater and I chose the new chick flick. During the movie, Ryou put his arm around me and I couldn't pay attention to the movie. After the movie we went for a quick walk in the park. It was getting late, and the sun was starting to set.

"Hey, Ichigo, there is some place I want to take you," he said.

He called for a car, and after a few minutes, it arrived and we got in. I don't know how long we were in the car. I just knew that when the car finally stopped, the first stars were appearing. We were out in the country, and it was so beautiful. There was a small hill nearby, and I climbed up it, Ryou close behind. At the top I stopped and looked up at the sky. I could see the stars clearly. In Tokyo, we could never see the stars because of all the street lights.

"Oh Ryou! It's so pretty here!" I exclaimed.

"You're prettier," he said.

I looked up at him and was looking at me intently. My face turned a little red and I knew what was going to happen. He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Ichigo, I have loved you for a long time now," he said. "I don't know if you love me or not, but, if you like me even a little bit, that would make me happy."

"Ryou," I said, grabbing his hand, "I love you, too. I just didn't realize it before now."

He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss my forehead. We stayed on that hill all night, talking and watching the stars. We stayed until morning, and even though I was up all night, I wasn't tired. I was happy that I was able to experience love once again.

The end

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? I think it turned out ok. I wish I could write more, but I was running out of time. So, I can't say to review, but please read it! And please review after the New Year. I will be looking forward to your reviews! Now, this is my last story of the year. I will see you after the New Year! So, Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!


End file.
